A New Shade of Purple and Blue 6: Matryoshka
by DancingPurplePanda12
Summary: Chapter 6...things intensify just a bit, stay tuned for chapter 7...MAGNET. :


Gakupo had to be sneaky...he didn't want to be caught putting a rose on Kaito's pillow. That would give the other Vocaloids something to make fun of Gakupo for-that Gakupo had a "thing" for Kaito. It wasn't common at all for any of the Vocaloids to date one another, because it was strictly work, housemates, and then friends. To Gakupo, it never made any sense. What if one of the Vocaloids were to date another Vocaloid? Would it cause a scandal?

He laid the white rose gently on Kaito's pillow and snuck out of the room as quickly as he had entered. Upon setting foot outside of the door, Gakupo heard footsteps coming up the nearby stairs. His heart began pounding and he darted into his room, the closest thing to haven he could find to save himself from embarrassment.

Kaito entered his own room, setting down his glasses on the nightstand and laid on the bed, gently crushing the delicate rose under his head, but not to the point of killing it. "Oh!" He raised it just as quickly as he had put it on the pillow and picked up the white rose, knowing immediately who had given it to him. He smiled to himself and held it close, gently, and inhaled the beautiful scent with admiration. How sweet could Gakupo be? Only Kaito and Gakupo would know the true intensity between the two male Vocaloids.

Gakupo came down to dinner later in the evening and sat by Kaito, acting normal as if nothing had happened. "How was your day after our breakfast in the garden Kaito-san?" Kaito looked up at the samurai and smiled. "Purely fun...and normal." He acted as if he didn't receive a gift of any kind, which had Gakupo wondering why he wasn't acting upon it. Instead of revealing himself, Gakupo looked at the dinner Kaito had made, said his thanks, and began eating, following the lead of the other Vocaloids.

After dinner was finished, everyone went their separate ways—either into their rooms, or elsewhere in the house. Gakupo helped Kaito do the dishes, not saying a word to him about anything that could conjure up revelation. Kaito thought about the rose and how he had inhaled it's beautiful scent, then thought of Gakupo and how he thought Gakupo smelled...maybe of roses? Maybe not. He dared to get caught and leaned closer to Gakupo, sniffing nonchalantly at Gakupo's chest. Gakupo didn't seem to notice,or mind if he did notice, and kept doing the dishes.

Tea, fruit, and roses! That was what Gakupo smelled like, and a bit of cologne that Kaito recognized, but couldn't name at that point and time. He smiled to himself and drained the dish water, wiped the counters and the sink out, and turned to Gakupo. "Did you hear? We're doing a duet together of "Matryoshka". I hear it's sort of weird, and we get to wear hoodies and weird face paint. What do you think?"

Gakupo looked at the ceiling for a brief moment, then back at Kaito, smiling. "It...sounds fun. Isn't that a Russian word?" "I believe so, yes..." Kaito dried his hands off and handed Gakupo the hand towel, brushing their fingers together for a second. They exchanged a glance of recognition and discussed it more before heading off to bed.

The next day, the recording of Matryoshka and the filming of it occurred at the local studio. Gakupo kept pulling at his hoodie and rolling his shoulders, a bit uncomfortable really. Filming and recording went smoothly, both male Vocaloids really getting into it and making a wonderful production, acting crazy and then leaning in close to almost kiss in the end, but just staring at each other intently.

Gakupo backed away slowly after the camera cut short and hid his face in his hood, embarrassed. "Um...it...was good...a bit different than what I usually do, but...good." Kaito laughed at him for being so shy and patted him on the back. "We're crazy matryoshkas..." "What does that even mean...?" Gakupo tilted his head and twirled his purple hair gently between his fingers as he thought hard. "Matroyshka...is...the Russian stacking dolls...aren't they? H-Hey! Don't play with my hair...you'll get your face-paint on it!" Gakupo hadn't even noticed that Kaito had began to put the face-paint in Gakupo's hair, trying out the color black for a better vision of him in black hair. "Purple IS your color...never change it." "I...don't believe in dyes...remember? I believe in purity." Kaito smiled slowly. "Like the rose...I saved it..."

Gakupo felt his cheeks flush as Kaito kept playing with his hair, visions of white mixed with purple and blue mixing together in his vision. Purple and blue were next to each other on the color-wheel, and to make purple, you had to put red(love) into blue. Maybe it meant that Kaito needed his love in order for Gakupo to live, let alone breathe.


End file.
